Summertime
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: Kari's parents go out on a trip to America leaving her and Tai alone, but Tai gets invited to Sora's for a week and leaves Kari home alone, and Kari decides to have some friends over, but only two can make it, Davis and Veemon. DaiKari, some VeeGato, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Season 02- Chapter 1- Intro of the Summer  
Summertime- Romance- Started: 10/05/08  
Edited and Previewed- Finished: 10/05/08

It was a beautiful day in Japan; it was 2:30 in the morning as a young girl wearing plain white pajamas waved good-bye to her parents while holding a cat doll in her arms, as the car left the parking spot in the driveway the young girl's mother lean out of the passenger side window,

"We'll be gone for two weeks, so until we get back, Tai's in charge, okay!"

the girl smiled and waved as her mother smiled knowing that her daughter was in good hands with her oldest child, as she leaned back into the truck as her daughter yelled back,

"Don't worry mom, I'll be on my best behavior." The girl then thought, "_I'm always more behaved than Tai anyway._"

the girl's mother then leaned out her window again and yelled out again,

"Oh and please don't forget to wash my car while we're gone."

the girl smiled as her father's black S.U.V left the driveway leaving two burnout marks in the truck's place. As soon as the truck was out of sight the cat doll in the girl's arms started breathing and hopped out of the grip and spoke,

"Finally, I thought my back was going to break just from acting like a doll."

the cat then looked up to the girl and gave an aggravated look,

"Kari, I'm getting sick of doing this over and over again, when, when are you going to tell your mom about all the digimon and about you being a Digi-destined of Light.

the young girl, Kari Kamiya, looked at the cat digimon that stood next to her,

"I don't know Gatomon, I'm sorry about it, but I can't tell her or the other citizens about you, the others, or me, not yet anyways, so please be patient."

the digimon, Gatomon, looked at her partner ready to protest, but she had a feeling that Kari was right and sighed,

"Well, we should really get to bed, I'm beat and I just want to go to sleep."

Kari looked at her cat digimon friend and smiled,

"I totally agree with you on that one, girlfriend."

Gatomon and Kari both laughed at Kari's remark and started walking to the door. As Kari swung the door open, the both met with Tai, Kari's older brother, who was all packed up for some reason,

"Tai, what's going on here?" Kari looked at her brother as she yawned and her eyes started to shut from being in such a comfortable room temperature.

Tai stood up from sitting his bag on the floor and held Gatomon on his shoulder,

"Sora called and has asked me to come over and spend the entire week with her." he then thought about the talk Sora and him had over the phone, "_I was lucky enough that her parents approved of her having a boy stay over for a week._"

Tai grinned as he sat Gatomon on the floor, Kari smirked as well, she knew Sora had broken up with Tai's best friend, Matt, and Kari had noticed that Sora had been acting strange around Tai for some time now, Kari andGatomon both looked at Tai,

"Sooo, what she want with ya? Kari asked,

Tai looked at his sister and knew want she was trying to do,

"Oh, nothing much, she just wants a friend over for the week."

Gatomon didn't look convinced,

"So, out of all the best friends she has, she chooses you."

before Tai could answer, his digimon partner called to him,

"Tai, you ready to go, I'm ready to go."

Everyone looked to the doorway leading to Kari and Tai's shared room, standing there was the large lizard looking digimon, Agumon, Tai looked at the digimon, for some reason Tai sensed a bit of anxiousness in his voice,

"What does the Digimon of Courage want now?" Gatomon asked sarcastically,

Agumon looked at the feline digimon and grimaced at her,

"Tai, can we leave now?"

Tai sighed and kissed his sister on the forehead,

"Okay, well, we'll see you in a week, sis."

Kari nodded and watch them walk to the door and before they left she spoke,

"Is it me or does Agumon sound anxious to go to Sora's house?"

Agumon froze and stared between Tai and Kari,

"It's just you, Kari, I'm not anxious, just jittery."

Tai chuckled and mouthed 'yes, he is anxious' to her, and soon the door closed behind Agumon and him. Gatomon gave Kari a devious look,

"So what do you think Tai and Sora will do while they're 'alone'?"

Kari smirked and looked at her partner,

"I don't know and I want to keep it that way, some things are better not thought about or imagined, it's the way I want to keep things."

at that remark, Kari and Gatomon made they're way to the bedroom. As soon as Gatomon hit the bed she was out, Kari on the other hand lay awake for the next three minutes, she giggled as Gatomon mumbled Veemon's name and soon, Kari herself, fell into a deep sleep, dreams filled with the one she was crushing on the whole entire time she knew him.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Season 02- Chapter 2- Accepting Apologies  
Summertime- Romance- Started:10/06/08  
Edited and Preview Finished:10/08/08

**A/N- Okay here's chapter two, now I read some reviews from the readers and I thought about what they said, so I'm going to make things clear- 1) I haven't seen all of the first season of "Digimon" yet, nor have I seen all of the other seasons so I might not be as smart as you when it comes to the show, but I am a fan and I'll **_**try**_** to keep things in character, so I didn't know Tai and Izzy went to get meds for Kari in season one, but please bear with me. Okay, 2) who said anything about Kari crushing on Davis the whole time. And 3) I'm an amateur writer so please bear with me on my details and stuff. Well anyways, enough of my mumbo jumbo, let's get on with the chapter.**

"Kari… Kari, wake up."

Gatomon was leaning over Kari while she was sleeping, which she just learned was a bad idea to do, especially when it's a person who is a light sleeper and is ready to beat anyone who breaks in. She was thrown across the room as Kari shot up in bed and she landed on the dresser on the other end of the room,

"Gatomon, don't do that, you know I get freaked when people do that to me."

Gatomon got up and dusted herself off as if nothing happened and looked at her partner,

"Sorry Kari, but I had to wake you up, Tai called and said not to stay asleep past  
noon."

Kari looked at her side-table, seeing her clock read 12:01 a.m, she looked at the cat and smiled,

"Okay, what else did he say?"

Gatomon shook her head,

"He didn't say anything else, I also just wanted to tell you that someone's at the door."

that got Kari's attention, before Gatomon could count to ten, Kari had jumped out of bed and was at the door in no time to spare, she opened the door after she clipped the door chain into place, as she looked through the crack in the door, she didn't see anyone but then she looked down and saw a familiar blue and white face,

"Oh hi Veemon, hang on."

Kari closed the door and Gatomon upon hearing the name, her eyes went wide and her pupils went so small that only her light blue irises showed. As Kari undid the door chain, she looked at the spot Gatomon was standing and noticed she was gone, she then heard a door slide shut in her room, Kari sighed and looked at the door and opened it again all the way.  
Gatomon sat in the closet located in Kari and Tai's room, she soon heard the front door open and Kari's voice echoed through the apartment room,

"Hello Veemon, how are you."

Gatomon could then hear Veemon's voice,

"I'm doing just fine, I just wanted to see how you guys were doing, and I haven't seen you guys for quite sometime after that day two weeks ago."

Gatomon just listened to the conversation between Kari and the dragon digimon,

"_Now what?_" was all she could think to herself.

"Why don't you come in Veemon, Tai's gone for a week, and no one's home." Kari's voice came up again.

Veemon's voice followed,

"Oh, um, well if it's not a problem…

Kari's voice crossed with his,

"Oh, no, it's not a problem, come on in."

the cat digimon heard the door close and combined pairs of feet and Veemon thanking Kari for allowing him in,

"_Oh, nice Kari, just let him in why don't we, without a 'oh, by the way Gatomon's  
__not here so she won't be with us' or something like that. Ugh!" _Gatomon's mind roared to itself.

Gatomon then heard Kari's voice,

" Oh, um, Veemon, Gato…"

the next thing Gatomon heard was Veemon's voice interrupt Kari,

"Kari, please don't lie to me, I know she's here, and just for the record, not to be mean or anything but you're also a terrible liar."

Gatomon heard Kari sigh in defeat,

"Gat, the gigs up, come out."

Gatomon held her breath, the last thing she wanted to see was Veemon after what happened two weeks ago, as she stood up, she slid the door open and walked out, Gatomon then looked at Kari's bed, and there sitting on it was Kari, her hair a mess from sleeping, and to her left was a blue and white dragon type digimon, best know to her and the other Digi-destined as, Veemon. Gatomon looked at the male digimon with a look that was enough to frighten even Myotismon,

"So, what do you want, dragon." was the first thing out of the cat's mouth.

Kari felt Veemon wince beside her at the sound of Gatomon's cold voice, Kari looked at her cat partner,

"Gat, just hear what he has to say to us." Kari suggested to the feline,

though Gatomon didn't want to be in the presence of the digimon dragon, she nodded as a sign for Veemon to begin and to hurry it up so he could leave,

Veemon noticed Gatomon's nod and began, " Well, Gatomon, I know your mad a  
me for what happened two weeks ago, but I don't want it to come between us and  
our friendship, and I want you to know it's not my fault, and I just want to say I'm  
sorry about it."

Gatomon scoffed,

"You try to kill me and the others, you don't show up for two weeks and you  
choose now to apologize, and you expect me to just say it's alright and get on  
with our lives, well think again, horn nose."

Kari just watched the two digimon from the doorway of the room. Veemon's eyes started to glisten with tears but he held them back and kept a straight face,

"It's true I was weak minded and after Myotismon took me over I did things I  
would never do in my life, to you, or the others. And I'm sorry, like I said, it's  
not my fault."

Gatomon went to smart off to him but then comprehended what he said and stopped and thought about it,

"What do you mean by 'things you would never do in your life to me, or the  
others'."

Veemon looked up at the white furred feline and smiled and spoke,

"Gatomon, I would never try to hurt you or the others, you are all my friends and I could never try to kill or hurt you all, especially you, Gatomon, and I'd sooner die myself before I hurt you."

Gatomon stood there, frozen in place; here she was, listening to a line of dialogue she hoped to hear from her dream digimon, not this one. Kari stood there smiling at what Veemon just said,

"_Wow, Veemon may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he sure does have  
__a way with words._" Kari thought to herself.

Gatomon then smiled herself, even if this wasn't the one she loved, she had to admit that it was sweet of Veemon to say that,

"I know I said this a hundred times but I'm sorry." Veemon's voice ran out again,

Gatomon watched as Veemon jumped off of Kari's bed and walked to Gatomon, as he extended his hand for her to shake it as a sign she forgave him she just shook her head,  
this frightened Veemon boldly, but soon Gatomon spoke finally,

"You know, out of all the male digimon in the Digital World that I know, you are  
the only one I can't seem to stay mad at after you say things like that, so how  
could I not say that your apology is accepted after you said that to me?"

Veemon sighed in relief; he was scared that she would never forgive him after two weeks ago. Gatomon reached out to Veemon, but instead of taking his hand, she hugged him, Veemon was shock at this but he returned it, she had never hugged him before so why should he let pass by so soon, Kari just stood there watching, she couldn't help but smile, she liked the idea of Gatomon being with Patamon, but she had to admit Veemon and Gatomon also looked cute together, she cleared her throat and spoke out to the two digimon,

"Well Veemon, do you want to stick around, I was about to make breakfast or lunch or what ever normal families eat at this time."

Veemon shook his head and laughed,

"Oh, no, I have to get going, Davis might get worried if I'm gone to long, and of  
course I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Kari smiled and nodded,

"Well you're welcome to come over anytime."

Veemon grinned and uttered a thank you. Kari then moved out of the doorway to allow the reptile to pass by, as he walked passed he turned to Gatomon and waved to her as a good bye and went to the door with Kari and Kari opened the door for him,

"Thanks for allowing me to come over." was all Veemon could say,

Kari smiled,

"Anytime, oh, and Veemon..."

Veemon looked up at Kari,

"Yes?"

"I was also going to call a few friends over, would you like to come tonight with Davis?"

Veemon nodded,

"Sure, Davis and I will be happy to come over, what time do you want us here?"

Kari thought for a moment and then spoke,

"Could you probably be here by six."

Veemon nodded as an agreement and Kari smiled,

"Okay, then we'll see you around six then, Veemon."

Veemon smiled,

"Okay."

as Veemon walked off, Kari shut the door and locked the door chain into place, and walked to the kitchen, Gatomon walked out of the bedroom and followed,

"So Gatomon, what do you want to eat?"

Gatomon smiled,

"What ever normal families eat at this time."

Kari glared at her feline friend and both of them just laughed,

"I'm serious Kari, there is nothing normal about your mother's organic food, Ithink it's still alive when she serves it."

Kari smiled at the memory of when she snuck some of the food her mom made and Gatomon almost throwing up from it,

"How about some sandwiches?"

Gatomon smiled,

"Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Season 02- Chapter 3- Calling the Digi-destined  
Summertime- Romance- Started: 10/09/08  
Edited and Previewed Finished: 10/14/08

Kari and Gatomon finished eating and Kari took the dishes to the sink and wrote some names and numbers down on a sheet of paper and gave it to Gatomon,

"Hey Gat, would you mind calling everyone for me, I'm going to go take a  
shower."

Gatomon looked at her partner and nodded and then out of the blue she spoke something random,

"Hey, Kari, I was just thinking about Davis and I remember something, he hasn't  
called you his girl, lately, don't you find that kind of strange?"

Kari looked at Gatomon, and notice she was right, ever since three weeks ago Davis had stopped calling her that, of course he still flirted, but not as frequently as before.

"I've noticed that too, what do you think he wants?"

Gatomon put a clawed finger to her chin,

"Probably your wish came true, he's over you."

Kari smiled and nodded in agreement,

"I guess so, now it won't be as hard now to ask T.K out now that I don't have to  
worry about hurting anyone's feelings."

Kari walked to the bathroom in her and Tai's room, while Gatomon went to the phone, picked up the receiver and dialed Yolei's number. Kari slip off her pajama pants, followed by her shirt and undergarments and she looked at herself in the mirror, half her left eye was concealed by her hair which wasn't held back by the barrette she usually wore, she didn't know why but it just bugged her about what Gatomon said about Davis, sure she was happy but it just bugged her, it just didn't seem the same without Davis being annoying to her; Kari started the water in the shower and switched the shower on, as she stepped into the warm streams of water, she looked up and closed her eyes allowing the water to flow down her face and the rest of her slender body,

"_It can't all be that bad, can it, maybe Gat's right, but why does it bug me to no end now that she mentions it, maybe I should just talk to him tonight about it, I mean he is my friend and friends do talk and get concerned about one another so it's not like I'm showing a weakness about it or showing a feeling more than friendship, right?_" Kari couldn't stop thinking about it.

As Kari finished showering, Gatomon walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, Kari, who was still in the bathroom, grabbed a towel and dried herself off, she wrapped the around herself and tucked in a extra piece of the towel under her right shoulder blade, Kari opened the door and walked out and smiled at Gatomon who smiled back,

"Okay, well, Yolei is busy so she won't be coming, Ken, the same, Cody's sick,  
and T.K is stuck at home grounded."

Kari looked at Gatomon,

"T.K, grounded, those two words just don't mix, what happened?"

Gatomon just shrugged,

"I don't know, something about disappearing for long periods of time and all  
that."

Kari opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of socks and threw them on the bed, Gatomon noticed this and walked out of the room closing the door behind her,

"I guess it's just going to be me and Davis." Kari whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Season 02- Chapter 4- Recap Pt. One  
Summertime- Romance- Started: 10/17/08  
Edited and Previewed- Finished: 11/22/08

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 4 of the Digimon fanfiction of "**_**Summertime**_**", now I remember you guys wanted to know some things about what's going on, why is the story plot so confusing and un-tied together, well that is the point, have you ever seen a horror movie that had to do with a mystery, and the beginning starts out very confusing, well that's what this is like, except without the horror and all that, LOL, so please, it might be to late to say this because people probably stopped reading it but, please keep reading and bearing with me, it will really help to know people actually read this thing, I mean it'd be a waste of time writing it if no one reads it.**

Kari slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes and looked at herself in the computer desk mirror, she looked at her reflection and her real self and fixed any problems with her dress attire, glancing once more at herself she departed from her and Tai's room. As she walked out, Gatomon, who was sitting on the back of the living room couch took one look at her and almost fell off, as she regained herself she looked at Kari again,

"Uh, Kari, um, what is that?"

Kari noticed that Gatomon was pointing at her outfit and looked at herself again,

"My outfit, and don't you dare make a comment about it, all my clothes were dirty and this was my only one left that I had to choose from.

Gatomon noticed Kari's sincere glare and smirked,

"With that outfit on, there's no doubt Davis will get in the mood when he looks at you, I mean, you look like one of those, oh, I don't know, 'hookers' I think people call them."

Kari's jaw dropped,

"How do you even know what a hooker is in the first place, your not suppose to leave the house unless, it's after curfew for people to be asleep, oh, wait, hookers usually are out at that time, I take it, huh?"

Gatomon looked at Kari's dress attire, black tennis shoes, a jean skirt that was about three and a half inches above her knees, a jean vest, a black shirt that showed her stomach, and to complete it, her hair was held back by a barrette, but this one was black.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick nap before the 'dinner party'; I'll see you when I wake up.?" Gatomon said as she walked to Kari and Tai's bedroom, with Kari replying behind her,

"Okay, sweet dreams, Gat."

Gatomon jumped up on the lower bunk of the bunk bed, that Kari and Tai also shared, and curled up like an actual cat and fell asleep in no time, only to dream the one dream she had always been haunted by, a flashback of two weeks ago…

"_**Gatomon, I'm not going to argue with you over something so stupid, I'm sorry I said anything." Veemon walked**_ _**beside a frustrated Gatomon,**_

_**"Stop saying sorry, it just doesn't cut it alright, I'm not a freaking' lieutenant of Myotismon's army anymore, why do you think that?" Gatomon yelled at the dragon digimon,**_

_**"I'm just saying you still get that weird aura around you when you see something you don't like, so I just assumed."**_

_**Gatomon was about to protest and yell at Veemon some more when Kari stepped from the group of Digi-destined and in between both of them,**_

_**"Would you two stop it, geez, every single day, I mean, don't you guys ever stop arguing or get tired of doing so twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, I mean, god, you guys think you give each other headaches, you're giving everyone else migraines, so please stop arguing for all that is still good in this cruel universe, and zip it!" **_

_**Gatomon looked at Veemon and turned away with her arms crossed, Kari sighed, Veemon on the other hand was trying to think of a way to say sorry to Gatomon and Kari both, everyone else was still recovering from seeing Kari yell at the two digimon.**_

_**But their moment of silence was short lived; soon everyone heard the chilling voice of the Dark Master himself, **_

_**"So Gatomon, you don't want to be my lieutenant anymore, oh, I'm hurt, well some digimon can be replaced so I guess I can just dispose of you and your friends."**_

_**Myotismon appeared from the darkness of the caves the Digi-destined were sheltering themselves in from the rain outside, the group looked in horror at their enemy, the one they thought they had gotten rid of forever,**_

_**"Myotismon!" Gatomon yelled… **_

Gatomon woke up to the sound of the door bell ringing, she looked at herself, she was sweating from the dream, she got off the bed and walked out the door of the bedroom. Kari opened the door and looked at her visitors,

"Hey Davis, hey Veemon, come in."

Veemon walked inside, but Davis Motomiya, Veemon's partner, stood there, Kari looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Davis, you okay?"

Davis blinked and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm fine, you, uh, you look great Kari."

Kari smiled,

"Thank you, Davis, and you don't look too bad yourself."

Davis looked at himself, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt under a black jacket with a hood that had a flame symbol sewn on the left shoulder that had his name sewn in the flame, his goggles were hanging around his neck but they were in a black frame instead of their usual silver one, on his feet he wore a pair of white Nikes,

"Aw, I try."

Kari shook her head smiling and moved out of the way so Davis could enter, as he walked in Kari noticed his hands were being hidden from his back to his front, Kari finding it suspicious closed the door and walked in front of Davis,

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

Davis smiled and held out his hands revealing ten purple flowers wrapped in a red ribbon,

"Just a little something I pick up off the side of the road on the way here."

Kari's mouth hung open in awe as Davis put the flowers in her hand,

"Thank you, Davis, how did you know lavenders were my favorite flower?"

Davis moved his eyes to right corner of his eye sockets,

"A little birdie told me."

Kari smirked,

"_Tai._" Was the first person on her mind.

Davis looked around the apartment room and commented on the interior, Kari thought of places they could go eat, Veemon was sitting on the couch, and soon Gatomon came out of the bathroom after washing herself from the sweat, her fur was brushed and her scent was changed from sweating cat to cherries, Davis then looked at the watch he wore on his right wrist,

"Hey Kari where is everyone, I thought the others were coming?"

Kari looked at him,

"They were but then Ken and Yolei got busy, Cody got sick, and T.K got grounded."

Davis looked at her dumb struck,

"T.J, grounded, there's got to be a mistake in words or something."

Kari nodded,

"That's what I said, oh, and his name is T.'K', so try to remember that, Tee- Kay, you really need to stop getting his name wrong, it gets annoying."

Davis bowed his head and looked back at Kari,

"Okay."

Kari smiled and got back to her thoughts,

"Okay, I got it, do any of you guys want to go to the park to eat tonight, it would give us the time to stretch our legs and the digimon could hide in the bushes."

Davis nodded and the two digimon smiled,

"Sounds like a plan."

was Davis' reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Important Author's Notice

**Hello everyone, this is Spyro-N-KungFuPandafan, as you may know, I haven't been on this story for awhile, that is because of a lot of things here at home and of the story itself.**

**It pains me to say it but I may not be on this for awhile until I get most of my other stories into place and finished and think of a way to put the whole entire story together to help it make since. If you haven't noticed, it's confusing, even for me and I wrote the freakin' thing.**

**Anyway, so until all of my stories and my home life is a little more settled, don't expect an update in this story anytime soon.**


End file.
